Kyūketsuki
There is no good or evil: there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. The shadows betray you because they serve me. Tell me what you cherish most....give me the pleasure of taking it away. ' Background Birth and Early Years Childhood Teen Years Adulthood Beyond Death Personality and Behavior The rare few close enough to know Kyūketsuki all share a commonality; fear. Those foolish enough to not show him respect or to defy his will swiftly come to feel his wrath, a fate worse than death. Kyūketsuki is nothing if not psychopathic, rarely showing any sort of emotion while displaying fluctuated egotistical thought processes. He shows no remorse towards any, even his closest companions. Even before he consumed the fruit of the God Tree, he shared little in common with the members of his clan, and unlike many of them, he cares nothing for peace and tranquility, but wishes only to exert his will and dominance on all life, believing himself to be above all and his own power to be absolute. Likes and Dislikes Ambitions Whereas Kaguya arrived into the world only wishing to usher in peace, however misguided her actions became, Kyūketsuki has watched her and humanity for millenia from afar, detesting the weakness he saw in the humans and disgusted at his sister's willingness to breed with one. Although humanity may have come together to defeat the likes of Kaguya, Toneri and Momoshiki, Kyūketsuki arrives on Earth, wishing for nothing but total dominance and for humanity to bow at his feet, as countless dimensions have before. Appearance Abilities As he is not of this world, Kyūketsuki's power cannot be compared to mortal skill. He is however, without doubt one of the strongest beings in known existence, exceeding the power of the likes of Kaguya and even Momoshiki. His strength, combined with his apparent lack of morality and ruthlessness make him a far darker enemy than any humanity has ever faced. * Ninjutsu: Able to utilise almost all known ninjutsu, from basic to advanced releases, Kyūketsuki by far surpasses even his nephew, the Sage of Six Paths. As well as releasing his own chakra for offensive purposes, Kyūketsuki can absorb any ninjutsu used against him to store into his own genetic makeup, as well as redirect it onto his opponent. As such, even the attacks of beings such as the Tailed Beasts have little effect on him. * Taijutsu: Having had millenia to hone his skills, Kyūketsuki is a master hand to hand combatant, able to easily defeat the likes of taijutsu geniuses such as the Lee and Hyūga clans and take on hundreds of opponents at once. * Genjutsu: Like ninjutsu, Kyūketsuki is capable of using almost all known genjutsu, from the basic techniques taught to academy students to Tsukuyomi. * Intelligence: A master schemer, tactician and manipulator, Kyūketsuki displays intelligence beyond most mortal comprehension, being able to outmove intellectual giants such as Shikako Nara. * Strength: As a God-like being, Kyūketsuki's physical strength is enormous, being able to lift several tons completely unfazed and able to kill with a single strike, his raw power far outdoing that of a shinobi with chakra enhanced strength. In following, he is immensely durable, able to shirk off blows that would kill even the hardiest of humans. * Speed: Kyūketsuki's speed and reflexes are like nothing the world has ever seen, able to dodge space-time ninjutsu and outrun elemental bullets. * Stamina: Kyūketsuki possesses unheard of reserves of chakra, far outranking even those of Naruto Uzumaki or even his sister Kaguya. * Hand Seals: While able to use any combination of hand seals in a flash, as well as one handed, Kyūketsuki often finds he does not need them, as he prefers turning an oppenent's jutsu on themselves. * '''Byakugan: '''As with all Bykugan, Kyūketsuki gains a 360 degree field of vision when he activates the dojutsu, able to see up to dozens of miles away. He can also use it to see through most solid objects (including living organisms to see their chakra), follow high speed movements, magnify onto a point, see in infrared vision and look into a person's thoughts and feelings, much like his sister could. He can also emit powerful pulsing shockwaves of chakra with the Byakugan, strong enough to knock anyone in his near vicinity off their feet. * '''Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: * Ketsuryūgan: '''Using his Ketsuryūgan, Kyūketsuki is able to manipulate the blood of those around him, controlling their very movements. * '''Shintogan: '''While the Shintogan has a similar use to the byakugan in it's penetrative vision, Kyūketsuki uses it instead for its ability to negate the dojutsu of users nearby. * '''Rinne Sharingan: '''While the primary usage of the Rinne Sharingan is to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon the world, Kyūketsuki has little interest in a world of peace, illusionary or not. Instead, he uses it primarily to travel between dimensions and to utilise the abilities of a third Sharingan. * Sharingan: * Rinnegan: * '''Tenseigan: '''The evolution of the Byakugan, Kyūketsuki uses his Tenseigan to access telekinetic abilities, as well as to access the Tenseigan Chakra Mode and to summon a powerful rock golem in battle. Bonds ' Theme Songs